


Conqueror

by Grimalkenkid



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimalkenkid/pseuds/Grimalkenkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only one thing that Ryouma sees Marx as.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conqueror

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from, but I wrote it after seeing this piece of art by hasuyawwn on tumblr. http://hasuyawwn.tumblr.com/post/126792035103

Conqueror.

It was the only word Ryouma had to describe Marx. In the war room, on the battlefield, wherever he was, the Nohrian prince commanded a presence that no one could ignore. Or deny. His requests were more like demands, and few soldiers would question him as he gave their orders. Normally, that intensity was distributed among several, allowing them some reprieve should they want to relax.

But when they were alone, Ryouma found himself nearly paralyzed by Marx’s mere presence.

Conquerors didn’t ask for anything, but they were not thieves.

When Marx wrapped his arm around the Hoshidan prince’s shoulder and pulled their bodies together, Ryouma willingly surrendered control. His gaze told him what the Nohrian prince wanted, and he was almost eager to give it. Lips against his ear, promising a gentle touch and asking permission… it was almost unnecessary. Ryouma pressed himself against Marx’s broad chest, barely managing a gasp of “yes” before he felt his breath hitch and strong hands brush his meager clothing away.

The Nohrian prince pressed his lips to Ryouma’s neck, the only warning before Marx sunk his teeth into his soft skin. Never enough to draw blood, but more than enough to let everyone know that he belonged to Marx.

Conquerors left marks on their conquered territory, persistent and allowed.

Ryouma gasped as Marx pushed him to the floor, hands holding him down as the Nohrian prince rolled his thigh against the other man’s cock. It earned him a low moan, and soon they were divested of the rest of their clothing, the heat between them enough to warm the cold air around them.

Conquerors never showed hesitation as they advanced.

While slow and methodical, Marx didn’t stop. Every movement, every thrust into his pliant body, built upon the last. Between that and the affection Marx lavished on Ryouma’s body - the way he stroked his aching cock - made the tension coil in his stomach until he nearly cried out, trembling as he came. Ryouma could hardly claw at the Nohrian prince’s back even as Marx bit down again, muffling his own moans at his climax.

Conquerors could take pride in their work.

Marx couldn’t help a satisfied chuckle as he whispered how enticing it was to see Ryouma come completely undone. Even as he helped the Hoshidan prince clean up and put their clothes back on, the small upturn of Marx’s lips gave a softer edge to his gaze. No less intense, but it made Ryouma sigh in pleased exhaustion, drawing another chuckle from deep in the Nohrian prince’s chest before he tilted his head up to leave him with a deep kiss.

Nohr would never conquer Hoshido - Ryouma would make sure of it - but the Hoshidan prince couldn’t deny that Marx had conquered him, nor could he deny how he’d welcomed every moment of his conquest.


End file.
